Domination
by Alvara19
Summary: It was a lazy day for Dante at Devil May Cry before Nero comes back from killing demons, smelling heavily of something familiar. Soon Dante realizes that he has a huge problem on his hands with a maturing half demon. Heavily Graphic Yaoi DantexNero
1. Stage One: Sweet Scent and Sex Dreams

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game.

Rated M for Dante and Nero getting off, Sex dreams, and hot man sex in practically every chapter. Meant for extreme Yaoi fangirls only.

--

Chapter 1: Stage One: Sweet Scent and Sex Dreams

Dante sat at his desk with feet up and a magazine over his face, taking what appeared to be a nap. It was near noon and not even one customer came into the office of Devil May Cry. The devil hunter would normally tell them that the shop was closed, but he had been bored for the last few days and was willing to do anything to get out of the office.

Nero, on the other hand, had taken on many jobs that Dante had rejected earlier in the week. He had gone out of the office just a few hours before to hunt a pack of demons that had been terrorizing a small town.

Dante didn't move from his sleeping position as he heard someone walk into the Devil May Cry. He past it off as another customer and thought to ignore it until they left. That was until his demon senses caught an odd scent from the person. A scent he had not smelt in years. Dante quickly yet casually removed the magazine to see who the scent came from. Nero walked through the door, placing his equipment at the door before walking over to the fridge under the stairway. He grabbed a bottle of water and twisted off the lid to take a drink. He looked up at Dante to see the older man looking at him funny.

"What?" Nero asked, raising an eyebrow before setting the bottle on the coffee table in front of the coach. Dante shook his head.

"Nothing, kid." He said before turning back to the magazine. His mind must have been tricking him, there was no way that scent would be around his office.

Nero shrugged, deciding to let the look slide as he took off his coat. He stretched his muscles, feeling exhausted after taking out the large group of demons in the small town.

Dante tensed as the familiar scent grew stronger when Nero took off his coat. That scent was defiantly coming from the kid. He still had the magazine in front of him but had stopped reading it. He cleared his throat quietly.

"So, kid, what kind of demons were you fighting?" He asked casually. Maybe the scent was just the demon blood the kid had all over him. Dante knew better though, no demon had blood had a scent that…alluring.

"Why do you ask?" Nero said, unzipping his soiled hoodie and throwing it onto his coat before drinking more water from the bottle.

"Just wondering why you look so tired." Dante said, trying not to fumble over his words as Nero took off his undershirt. The scent was almost suffocating him as the younger demon slayer sat on the coach, topless.

"It was just a group of hell hounds. There were quite a few of them though." Nero replied, before standing up. "I should take a shower. This demon blood smells nasty." Nero grabbed his blood soaked cloths, heading up the stairs to the bathroom.

Dante sighed, glad that the overpowering scent had faded as the kid went upstairs. Inwardly, he hoped that the smell would wash off the kid before it got any stronger.

--

Nero walked out of the shower, sighing happily because the disgusting smell of demon blood had disappeared. He rubbed a towel through his hair quickly before tying it around his waist. His stomach growled loudly as he remembered that he had skipped lunch to clean out the hell hounds. He headed down the stairs and to the kitchen. He past Dante who was cleaning his favorite guns, Ebony and Ivory. Nero raised an eyebrow at Dante, wondering why his hands where shaking slightly as he cleaned the guns.

Dante swore in his head. Not only had the smell not washed off, it was stronger and even more overpowering. The elder devil slayer felt like he was trying to breath in molasses as the kid walked down the stairs. He was cleaning his guns to calm himself from the scent earlier. His hands shook now as Nero walked past him and into the kitchen. _Damn it, kid!_ Dante thought as he felt himself starting to react to the scent.

Nero opened the fridge in the kitchen, sighing as he noticed that the only food in it was Dante's dreaded pizza. The kid had moved into Devil May Cry with a love for pizza himself, but having it every meal had made him sick of the stuff in just a week. His growling stomach convinced him that one more slice of pizza wasn't going to kill him, even though he thought otherwise. He picked up the slice of pizza and closed the fridge door. When he walked back into the main area, he noticed Dante was gone. _Old man must have wanted to continue his nap upstairs._ He shrugged as he sat back down on the coach, finishing his pizza.

--

Dante panted heatedly as he rubbed his growing erection. It had taken all he could to drag himself into his room and not follow Nero into the kitchen. He bit his lip to try and stifle his moans as his demon senses picked up the heavy scent again. He rubbed himself harder as he leaned against the door to stay standing up. His mind brought up images of the kid naked, panting, hard, and moaning the elder hunter's name as he was fucked by the older man. Dante moaned loudly as his other hand ran down and rubbed his balls roughly. He needed to cum and now before he lost all control around the kid. He bit his lip hard enough to bleed as he held back a yell of pleasure, coming onto his hand. After a few moments of heavy breathing, he tucked himself away and sat on his bed.

Dante knew what the kid was going through. Nero's demon side was maturing which meant that the kid was going to smell like a demon ready to mate. It would have been fine if the kid was around humans because the scent could only be picked up by demons. Dante may have been a half demon but the scent was still consuming. The elder thought that he should move out temporarily. He knew that the kid was only at the first stage of maturing and that it was all going to go down really quickly. Dante just hoped that he would be able to get out of the office before Nero hit the second part of the first stage. _It might be too late already…_

--

Dante opened his eyes to see light blazing through his window. He sat up quickly as he looked at the clock by his bed. _Fuck! It's morning! I have to get out of here before Nero wakes up._ Dante had remembered that it only took a day to reach the second part of the first stage. He had been lucky that Vergil went through maturing at the same time as him. Dante preferred not to go through nights of sleepless sex all over again, no matter how appealing it sounded. After changing his clothes and grabbing his equipment, he headed downstairs and hoped Nero was still a sleep.

--

Nero groaned in his sleep as his devil bringer glowed brightly. He twisted and turned slightly as he griped the sheets, a noticeable tent in them near his groin.

-Nero's Dream-

Nero panted as a hot mouth wrapped around his growing arousal, sucking softly as talented tongue licked the slit. He grabbed the person's locks as the mouth started bobbing up and down on his hard cock.

"F-fuck!" Nero cried out as a hand rubbed roughly against his balls before running down and circling Nero's entrance. The person released Nero's erection, giving it a long lick before moving up to face him. In the lighting of the dark, moonlit room, the younger hunter noticed sliver hair and light blue eyes clouded over with lust.

"Ready, kid?" The familiar voice said as he felt his leg's being lifted over broad shoulders. Nero felt himself nod before he felt the person's erection slam into his ass. He screamed in pain as he felt the man pause for a moment. After a few moments, the younger man grabbed the silver hair on his partner's head and forced their lips together in a rough, demanding kiss. Nero moaned as he felt the man's cock thrust into him roughly and quickly. He screamed in pleasure as the man nailed his prostate repeatedly and tore away from his lips.

"G-god! Dante!"

-End of Nero's Dream-

Nero woke as he heard the name fall from his lips. _Must be a little overworked._ He thought as he rubbed his eyes with his human arm to rid himself of the dream. When he reopened them, he noticed just that wouldn't make the dream go away. His sheets were torn badly and covered in his cum, his devil bringer wrapped around his now limp cock, glowing a bright light blue. _Ok, maybe a lot overworked. _He let go of his cock and pulled the now useless sheets off. He grabbed some new clothes before leaving his room to take a shower.

He walked past Dante's room, knowing that the hunter wouldn't be up until ten so he would be fine. What Nero didn't expect was when Dante opened the door, fully clothed and carrying all his weapons. The kid blushed deeply as he remembered what had woken him up.

Dante raised an eyebrow at Nero being up already, it was only six. Dante looked down at Nero's blush, knowing it was too late to leave now. _I don't know whether I'm going to love this or hate it…_ He past the younger devil slayer and headed down to the kitchen, putting his weapons by his desk.

Nero blushed even deeper as he realized he was staring at the elder's ass as he walked away. _What's happening to me?_


	2. Stage Two: Total Submission

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game.

Rated M for Hot Man/Devil Sex and hot man sex in practically every chapter. Meant for extreme Yaoi fangirls only.

--

Chapter 2: Stage Two: Total Submission

Dante walked out of the kitchen with a box full of old pizza and a few beers. He knew that he was going to have to explain a few things to Nero…well, maybe he would leave a few gray areas for the kid to find out on his own. _Who knows, this might be interesting._ Dante thought to himself as he heard the shower upstairs stop.

Nero turned off the cold water, his previous hopes of it clearing his mind of the dream turning out to be wrong. He would have dropped what happened if it wasn't for two things. One, the person he was with in the dream was _Dante_, the one man he thought would be the last person he would fall for. The second was that not only did he watch the dream, he _felt_ it. Every small caress was as if it were really happening to him. Nero would have blamed Dante for molesting him in his sleep if it were not for the hunter being asleep in his room the whole time.

Dante looked up to see Nero coming down the stairs in only in a towel. He couldn't help but smirk, wondering if Nero did it by accident or his maturing was already getting to the second stage. He opened a beer as Nero sat down next to him. The kid looked almost nervous, noticing that he had sat down leg to leg with Dante.

"I have a feeling you know what's going on with me, old man." Nero muttered, feeling like he was confessing something deeply personal to the older hunter. Dante's grin made Nero blush. _What the hell?_ Nero turned his face away, hating that he blushed just looking at him now.

Dante's grin got wider before he conjured the most serious face he could. "What do you mean, kid?" He asked, sipping his beer. _Well, playing with him might make this more fun. I'll explain it all later…after I get a good taste of how far I can go before he snaps._ He thought, internally smirking evilly.

Nero felt disheartened at Dante's reply. _Something must be wrong with me. Maybe I'll lay off the jobs for a while. Maybe some of the demon blood I had on me yesterday had a poison in it or something…_

While Nero was lost in thought, Dante stood up from the couch. He walked over to his desk as he took off his coat and shirt, putting them on the chair. He stretched and got out his twin guns that he forgot to put back together do to the sweat scent that Nero had emitted yesterday. Today, the scent had grown stronger but Dante remained in control, mainly because he knew he was going to get what that scent promised.

Nero was knocked out of his thoughts as he noticed that Dante had taken off his shirt. No, not noticed, _smelt_. He could smell Dante's skin, the gun power, old blood, the hunter's own and other demons, and…arousal? Nero blushed and mentally shook his head. _I'm just imagining things._ He thought but that didn't stop him from starting to become aroused himself. He crossed his legs, hoping to hide the bulge forming behind the small towel.

Dante smirked as the sweet scent grew sweeter, the kid was falling for it. He finished putting Ivory back together after a few moments of silence. Nero was still sitting on the couch, blushing and still embarrassed. Dante felt himself become a little agitated from forcing himself to wait. Maybe Nero needed a little more 'encouragement'. Remembering how his senses could pick up any sound or smell, he picked up a few of the pieces of Ebony, making sure to brush his hand against the front of his leather pants. Dante slowly picked up each piece, brushing his hand against his growing erection as he lifted it and clicked it into place. He tried to keep his moans as quiet as possible. Nero was going to lose control, even if Dante had to secretly masturbate in front of him through his pants.

It was becoming harder and harder to keep his legs crossed as the smell of arousal from the elder grew. Nero shook his head a few times, trying to shake the imaginary smell. He closed his eyes, trying to use his demon side to block it. Before he knew it, he felt his body walking towards Dante.

_Come on, kid, I can't wait all night for you to- _Dante's thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone spin him around and crush their lips together. _Bingo. _Dante instantly pulled Nero's body closer to him, feeling that he was as hard as himself. He felt the younger hunter push his tongue into his mouth and grab the back of his head with his devil bringer. After a few mere seconds of fiery kissing, Nero pulled away and panted. Dante noticed the slight red tint to the younger devil hunters eyes as they tried to catch their breath. He knew he would have to relieve the kid's tension soon or risk Nero triggering and destroying the shop.

Dante grabbed Nero's ass and lifted him so he put his legs around his waist. He pushed the younger hunter onto his desk, shoving his phone and a few random papers off it and onto the floor. The elder gasped as he felt Nero's hand force its way into his leather pants and grab his erection.

"Dante, what's happening to me?" Nero asked, his voice dark from lust and his devil side. He leaned closer to the elder hunter to lick his cheek. Dante moaned as Nero stroked his arousal roughly as if he wanted him to cum in his pants.

"I'll explain later, kid." Dante moaned before pulling his human hand out of his pants and crushing his lips to Nero's. The younger man submitted instantly to the elder devil hunter, wanting nothing more than to be fucked senseless by Dante.

Dante kissed him roughly and desperately, his devil side demanding that he take the younger hunter as his own. He untied the towel around the kid's waist. He was pleased that Nero hadn't decided to get dressed, making the task of getting him naked underneath him easier. Nero nearly tore Dante's coat off and managed to rip the hunter's shirt to get to his chest. Dante dismissed the shreds of his shirt as he pulled away from the Nero's lips, biting his neck possessively.

Nero moaned loudly as Dante ground his leather clad arousal against his ass. His groans and moans making the leather strain against the hot flesh underneath. Nero felt desperate, the small sensations of pleasure the elder hunter was giving him was too much. He needed Dante and now.

"D-dante…Fuck me…now." Nero panted, not caring if someone walked into Devil May Cry and saw them in the intimate position.

"It'll hurt if I don't prepare you, Nero…" Dante said even as he leaned over Nero, unzipping his unbearably tight pants. The younger slayer shrugged slightly before grabbing the back of Dante's head and kissing him again. Dante took that as an end of the nonexistent argument and pulled his erection free from it's prison. He hesitated then, his arousal pressed against Nero's tight entrance. A pang of guilt seemed to drown out the uncontrolled lust within the demon slayer. Did he really have to do it like this? Dante honestly felt that Nero's first time should be more romantic and more prepared.

Nero felt confused as the elder slayer paused his ministrations. He wasn't even kissing back. He pulled away from Dante's lips, frowning slightly. "Is something wrong, Dante?" Nero asked, wondering if he had done something wrong.

Dante chuckled before nuzzling the crook of Nero's neck. _Why did the kid have to ask that with that adorable face?_ He lifted his head and kissed the kid roughly. He could always make it up to Nero later. Dante pulled away from Nero's enticing lips, flipping him over so the side of the younger hunter's face was pressed into the smooth oak of the desk.

Nero moaned, loving how dominant and rough Dante was being. He flinched as Dante slammed his erection into his ass. He felt puzzled after a few seconds, noticing that there was only a little pain. Nero forgot the strange lack of pain instantly as he felt Dante pull out before thrusting back in slowly.

Dante went slow at first even though he knew Nero's maturing would block all the pain he would receive. He wanted to let the younger male know that he wasn't trying to hurt him or do anything to take advantage of him. After a few more slow thrusts, he felt Nero start moving with him, trying to get the elder hunter to move faster.

"Dante…more." Nero begged, thrusting roughly against the other man. Dante smirked, slamming into Nero with almost all his strength. Nero threw his head back, yelling in pleasure as Dante managed to hit his prostate. The elder smirked more as he angled himself to hit that spot every time before releasing his control and slamming into the smaller form under him.

Nero gripped the desk tightly as he felt his own control slipping. He bit his lip, forcing back his devil side that was threatening to trigger. He didn't want to trigger for he feared Dante would too, the elder was already testing the limits of his entrance. His devil bringer created claw marks on the oak desk as he yelled in pleasure, releasing his devil form as Dante started stroking him.

Dante felt Nero's trigger slip, almost glad that the kid had so he would heal from the violent thrusts. He grunted as he thrust back into him, noticing that Nero's entrance was far tighter than it was before. Dante stroked the younger male harder as he stopped fighting his own devil side.

Nero screamed in a demonic voice as he felt Dante trigger inside of him, filling him more than he thought possible. He panted heavily as he felt the heat in his lower stomach grow as Dante pounded into his prostate. If Nero wasn't in so much pleasure, he would have been wondering why his body wasn't broken by Dante's inhuman trusts and why he wasn't bleeding to death as the elder's claws ran the length of his cock. After just a few more animalistic thrusts, Nero roared out Dante's name, cumming on the elder's clawed hand and desk. The desk broke under his hands as he gripped it tightly, experiencing something that could only be called pure, sinful bliss. Dante sunk his sharp teeth into Nero's shoulder, determined to mark him as he came deeply inside him.

Nero closed his eyes as he let himself detrigger, tired from the activities that happen just moments ago. Dante detriggered as well, pulling out of Nero's abused opening. He noticed that Nero had his eyes closed and felt that they both deserved to rest before this happened again. The elder devil slayer lifted Nero into his arms, carrying him to his room before setting him gently onto the bed. Dante laid down beside Nero, smiling as the kid curled up to him and rested his head on his chest. _I could defiantly get used to this…_ The devil hunter thought as he wrapped his arms around Nero's form, holding him closer.

--


	3. Stage Two: Troubles

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game.

Rated M for Nero almost getting raped by a frost demon and hot man sex in practically every chapter. Meant for extreme Yaoi fangirls only.

For those who don't want to read Nero getting molested by a frost demon, skip the section framed by ;;;

--

Chapter 3: Stage Two: Troubles

Nero woke early in the morning, noticing that the elder hunter had moved him from the desk and into Dante's room. He blushed as he felt Dante's arms around him, holding him tight as if to protect him. Nero couldn't help but snuggle closer to the older man, loving the security in those strong arms. He was pulled from his happy thoughts when he remembered that he had accepted another job that he was supposed to do today. The customer had paid in advance so Nero knew he couldn't put it off until tomorrow.

He slowly eased out from Dante's arms, quickly getting dressed so he could finish the job and get back to Dante as soon as possible. After gathering his weapons, he shyly kissed Dante's cheek before leaving for the edge of the city.

--

Dante rolled over in his sleep, groaning as he realized that Nero wasn't in his arms anymore. _The kid's probably at the edge of town for that one mission he took on a few days ago._ Dante yawned before trying to get back to sleep. A few minutes went by before Dante shot up into a sitting position. "Fuck! He can't go out there smelling like that!" Dante threw off his sheets before grabbing his clothes, running out the door half dressed. He just hoped that Nero hadn't been raped by a group of demons yet.

--

Nero arrived at the abandoned warehouse where an old man had paid him to take care of a large demon infestation. The only thing missing was the demons. He had not seen one demon since he had stepped into the old building.

;;;

Nero tensed as something moved to his left. He pull out his gun, the Blue Rose, and aimed it at the shadows behind the large crates. The sound of ice forming came from his right. Nero turned just as two large shards of ice shot at him, pinning him to the steel walls by his arms. He shut his eyes in pain as one of the shards had cut through his human arm instead of his sleeves. Nero opened his eyes to see a lone frost walking towards him. He quickly looked for his weapons to see that the shards had knocked the Red Queen and Blue Rose out of his hands. The young demon slayer closed his eyes tightly, preparing himself for the frost's strike. His eyes snapped open as he gasped, feeling the frost's ice blue tail slip into the front of his jeans. Nero struggled against the cold tail, shivering as it slid across his cock.

"Let me go!" Nero said, his voice weaker and less intimidating than he hoped it would be. The frost did not waver. It used it's ice claws to tear away Nero's coat and through his other layers of clothing, digging it's claws into his chest. Nero flushed and winced, embarrassed that he was going to be raped by a weak demon. The cold tail returned, ripping through his pants and going straight for Nero's entrance. He struggled again, trying to kick the frost off him but only succeed in making the frost pin his legs with ice as well. Nero tried to pull away as the cold tail pressed against his opening, slipping inside roughly. He felt like hitting himself when the tail pressed against his prostate, wrenching a moan from his lips. The frost ripped off his shirt and hoodie, it moved to rip off his pants but it shrieked as a bullet pierced into it's side.

;;;

It removed it's tail from Nero, running off into the shadows to tend to it's side. Nero looked at the entrance of the warehouse to see Dante holding Ebony and Ivory. He had never felt so relieved to see the elder hunter in his entire life. Dante walked over to him, breaking him free from the ice without a word before running after the frost, looking beyond pissed. Nero looked down at himself to see that most of his clothing was ripped and no longer wearable. Gunshots rang though the shadows of the warehouse.

"Get back here, you fucking son of a bitch!" Dante yelled at the frost along with a string of other curse words. Nero blushed softly, realizing that Dante was pissed that the frost had touched and hurt him.

Dante walked out of the shadows after a terrible squeal from the now dead frost. He holstered Ebony and Ivory before grabbing Nero and pulling him into a tight embrace. The younger hunter blushed deeply, not knowing how to respond.

"Are you alright, Nero?" Dante asked pulling back to look over him carefully. Nero's chest was bare and bleeding deeply with his human arm. His pants barely covered his lower body and the kid was shaking from the cold or what the frost was about to do.

"Y-yeah." Nero said, noticing his voice was shaking. Dante looked at him, worry etched on his face. Thunder roared outside the warehouse as it slowly started to rain. Dante took off his coat, putting it around the younger hunter before leading him out of the abandoned building. Nero leaned slightly on Dante, liking how warm he was. "I think you should tell me what's going on with all this." Nero said, glad that Devil May Cry wasn't to far away.

"Yeah. But first, let's clean you up and get you warm. Also, you're not aloud to go outside until I say so." Dante said, wrapping an arm around Nero's waist. "If you go outside before that, you might attract more demons like that frost and I might not be able to get to you in time."

"Alright." Nero said, leaning closer to Dante as they walked into Devil May Cry. He didn't feel like objecting, all he wanted was to be closer to Dante at the moment.

--

Nero sighed, running a towel through his hair to dry it. He was glad that he could wash away the icy touches in the hot water. He still felt confused as to why the frost had gone after him and why he had sex with Dante the night before. Nero thought that he was just overworked and sexually frustrated. He had sex with Dante and he thought that it would all go away afterwards but he only wanted to be closer to him. He leaned against the bathroom door, worried that if he opened it he would end up fucking with Dante and still have no answers. He opened the door after a few minutes, determined to get Dante to tell him what was happening.

Dante sat at his desk with his feet up and magazine in hand, as usual. He put the magazine down when he saw the younger devil slayer walk down the stairs. Nero was wearing some of Dante's clothing until they could replace his torn ones. The elder hunter couldn't help but smirk at how baggy his clothing was on Nero's smaller frame. He stood as Nero walked over to the couch and sat down on it.

"Now can you tell me what the hell is going on?" The younger hunter asked as Dante sat next to him. Nero felt himself blush when Dante put an arm around his shoulders.

"Sure, kid. I didn't think I'd have to explain the birds and the bees to you." Dante chuckled as Nero glared at him.

"I already know about that Dante. I meant what's really happening to me!" Nero said, hating that the old man wasn't giving him any answers yet. Dante put up his hands in surrender.

"All right, all right. I'll tell you kid, just calm down." Dante said, putting his arm back around Nero's shoulders. "You're devil side is maturing and when it does, it's like a huge rush of hormones. It pushes out all thoughts except mating. All demons have to go through it." The younger hunter lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Than why did that frost attack me when it's only affecting me?" Nero asked, noticing that his thoughts were drifting away from their conversation and to Dante's bare chest.

"Well, that's the thing, kid. It doesn't just affect you. During the maturing, you smell…amazing. I don't know why but it effects demons in a very sexual way. That's why I don't want you going outside. I don't want you to get raped by a group of demons." Dante said, seeing that Nero was starting to get distracted.

"I guess that explains a few things…" The younger slayer forced his eyes back up to Dante's, trying his hardest to get his answers and stay under control. "Why.." Nero blushed deeply, looking away as he asked his last question. "Why did I go after you though?" He blushed even deeper after the words left his lips, which Dante was staring at intensely.

"It could be that I was the nearest devil nearby, or maybe it's something you should think about yourself, kid." Dante said, smirking inwardly and not removing his eyes from the kid's tempting lips as he spoke.

Nero swallowed, not hearing the elder's reply as a voice in his head was telling him to jump Dante and have a repeat of yesterday. He jumped slightly when he felt Dante grip the back of his head. The elder hunter didn't crush their lips together as he had yesterday but slowly pulled the kid's lips to his, kissing him softly and almost teasingly. The kiss was soft, seeming to make Nero melt under the almost loving way Dante licked his lips for entrance. He wrapped his arms around his shoulder's as the older man pushed him back.

"I guess you're ready for round two." Dante said, pulling his lips away to look into the younger devil slayer's eyes. Nero smirked.

"I was ready this morning, old man." He said, grinding his hips against Dante's. The elder slayer smirked back, loving how cocky the kid could be, and leaned down to kiss Nero roughly.


	4. Stage Two: Being Caught

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game.

Rated M for Hot man sex. Meant for extreme Yaoi fangirls only.

--

Chapter Four: Stage Two: Being Caught with Your Pants Down

Nero moaned deeply as he buried his hands into Dante's hair, the elder hunter taking in his erection again. He panted as Dante sucked him roughly, pulling up occasionally to lick the underside before taking him in again.

Dante didn't bother to hold down his hips. He enjoyed the encouraging soft thrusts the younger slayer made with every suck and lick. He felt Nero's grip on his hair tighten and he pulled away, determined that they would cum together. He smirked at the groan of loss that came from the younger devil slayer.

Nero pouted slightly. He had been so close and Dante just had to wait until he was about to cum to pull away. He suddenly forgot his frustration as the elder hunter started kissing up his chest.

"So how long…does this thing usually…last?" Nero asked, moans escaping him as Dante tenderly licked at one of his nipples. Dante bit down softly on Nero's nipple before switching to the other.

"Normally, a week…to a month." Dante muttered between nips and lick to Nero's chest. _For all I care, yours can last for years…_ The elder thought, stopping Nero from replying by forcing him into yet another rough kiss.

Nero gripped Dante's open shirt, nearly ripping it from the elder hunter's body as he kissed back. The kiss became rougher, almost animalistic as Nero felt his demon side taking control again. His devil bringer clawed at Dante's shoulder, leaving long gashes that healed quickly.

Dante slipped his hands under Nero's hoodie and undershirt, rubbing his back in sensual circles. He was trying to calm the younger hunter, wanting to take him gently instead of fucking him senseless like before. It was hard to calm down Nero when he wanted to fuck him into oblivion himself.

Nero pulled away from his lips, leaning down to nip at Dante's neck. He was already getting impatient. He wrapped his legs around Dante's waist, grinding against him harder. He smirked as he heard the elder growl deeply.

Dante reached for Nero's pants but didn't get the chance to pull them off as the door to Devil May Cry slammed open.

"Dante, we're back!" Dante and Nero froze as they looked up to see Lady and Trish walking in to the office. "Oh! Are we interrupting something?" Lady asked, smiling as she set Kalina-Ann next to her. Trish walked next to her smiling at the site of the two male devil hunters. Nero blushed bright red at the two women before tucking himself away as fast as possible.

Dante sighed inwardly as he detangled himself from Nero. He walked over to his desk, sitting down and putting his legs up in their normal position.

"You're back from Italy already? That was fast." He said, trying to sound casual and not completely pissed like he felt.

"It was a hoax. No demons or the man who called. But I see that the trip wasn't for nothing." Lady winked at Dante as Trish giggled softly. Nero blushed deeper as he stood and headed towards the stairs.

Dante watched Nero leave before looking back at the two girls. Both of them were smiling and looking at each other like they knew it was going to happen at some point. Dante sighed, knowing that they were right.

--

Nero closed the door to Dante's room, still flushed from Lady and Trish walking in on Dante and him. He was thankful that Dante had tried to take it slow or they would have seen more than him making out with Dante. As his embarrassment faded, Nero realized that he had not relived himself yet. His erection pressed against his jeans, begging for any stimulation. Nero felt a need to go back downstairs, drag Dante into his room and force the devil slayer to fuck him madly. He almost hoped Dante would smell the scent he told him about and go crazy with need. He leaned his head back, swallowing hard and trying to calm himself down. Nero made a mistake as he closed his eyes, resting from fighting his devil side.

Nero opened his eyes to see his clothes torn off and his left hand running along his hard erection. He moaned loudly, not caring who heard him. He gripped it tightly before stroking himself roughly and desperately. He called out Dante's name as his devil bringer brushed against his balls before heading lower, circling his entrance. The younger hunter leaned against the wall near the door, biting his lip in an attempt contain his moans. He moaned deeply as one of the fingers of his devil bringer slipped into him. His body arched as he thrust down on it, wanting more.

"D-dante! I…need you." Nero panted, adding another finger as he thrust them deeply into him. His strokes became quicker as he felt a heat growing in his lower stomach.

--

Dante sighed, glad that Trish and Lady no longer lived in the office as he shoved them out. He threw an address for another job into Lady's hands, telling her that Trish and her could keep all the money if they stayed out of the office for the next month. Neither had time to object as Dante threw both of them into the street before he locked the door. The devil hunter knew they would leave him alone after they saw the job paid over three million. Heck, Dante would have given them all the pizza and beer he got for the next year if they would leave him and Nero alone for one night.

Dante stopped walking towards the staircase at that thought. He just realized he was willing to give up his most favorite things just to be with Nero. _Am I falling for the kid?_ Dante wondered before heading up the stairs and to his room.

The elder hunter stopped in his tracks again as long moans came to his ears. It was coming from his room. He walked towards the door quietly, listening to every sexy sound that came from the wooden door. Dante carefully twisted the door knob and looked inside. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Nero touching himself, calling his name. Dante bit his lip, trying to hold himself back from grabbing the younger hunter and helping him.

"D-dante! I…need you." The elder hunter felt his pants tighten as he heard Nero beg for him. He couldn't hold himself back anymore, even if he didn't want to fuck the kid into the next century.

Nero jumped slightly when he heard the door slam open, blushing as he saw Dante come in. He stopped and opened his mouth to explain what he was doing. Dante interrupted him by grabbing the back of his head and forcing the younger devil slayer into a mind blowing, deep kiss. Nero moaned as Dante lifted his waist, making him wrap his legs around the elder's hips.

Dante had enough of the foreplay from before and desperately needed to feel the tightness of the kid again. He released Nero's lips before dropping his legs and forcing him to face the wall. The elder took off his belt and tied the younger hunter's hands together with it.

Nero moaned, loving the idea of being completely defenseless under Dante. He jumped slightly as he felt the elder slayer rubbing his clothed erection against his opening. He closed his eyes and moaned as Dante started kissing the back of his neck.

Dante smirked at how sensitive and needy Nero was during his maturing. He was glad that he was the demon Nero chose instead of it being a random demon off the street. A possessive growl escaped his throat at the thought of another demon taking _his _Nero. He unzipped his pants quickly, determined to mark Nero as his.

Nero threw his head back, crying out in pleasure as Dante slammed all of his cock inside him in one powerful thrust. He cried out again as the elder hunter pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, hitting his prostate head on. Nero thrust back against Dante, needing more of his touch and rough thrusts. He was grateful when the elder reached around and grabbed his hard erection, stroking it as fast as his thrusts.

"Ah! Ah! Dante! I'm! Going! To-!" Nero tried to warn Dante of his approaching climax. Dante nodded into his shoulder, knowing that they were both close. After a few more hard thrusts into his prostate, Nero screamed Dante's name, cumming onto the elder's hand. Dante slammed into the younger hunter two more times before biting his shoulder to mark him as he came inside Nero. The kid moaned softly at the bite before leaning back into the older man's arms, completely exhausted.

Dante smiled at him, loving how adorable Nero looked when he was thoroughly fucked. He pulled out of him and carefully lifted him into his arms, carrying him to the bed and tucking him under the covers. The devil hunter zipped up his pants and headed down stairs, knowing he would have to find a job to replace the clothes Nero's maturing was destroying.


	5. Stage Two: Left Alone

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game.

Rated M for Nero getting raped by two blue mist demons (from Devil May Cry Three) and hot man sex in practically every chapter. Meant for extreme Yaoi fangirls only.

Warning: Kind of Angsty!

For those who don't want to read Nero getting raped by two mist demons, skip the section framed by ;;;

--

Chapter Five: Left Alone

Nero groaned as he started waking from his deep sleep. He rolled over, expecting to see the elder devil slayer sleeping beside him. He frowned as he was met with nothing but another pillow. The younger slayer had hoped that we would wake with Dante next to him. He sighed as he pulled off the sheets, grabbing a pair of Dante's boxers that smelled heavily like the man. He pulled them on before heading down the stairs to look for the owner of the office.

"Dante?" Nero called out, hoping to hear a response. Sadly, he got none. He huffed softly, angry that Dante had left without him. Nero noted something at the elder's desk. He raised an eyebrow before walking over to see what it was. A small, quickly written note was taped to the side of the desk. Nero picked it up, reading it silently.

_Nero,_

_Going on a mission. I'll be back in an hour or so. Don't go outside no matter what._

_Love__, Dante_

Nero tried his best to see what Dante had scribbled out before his name, but he couldn't read what it was. He shrugged it off, smiling slightly at how the elder cared enough to warn him not to go outside. He walked away from the desk with the note still in hand, wishing Dante would get back to him sooner. It seemed harder and harder to stay away from the elder man and the younger slayer was getting used to the elder's company, even going as far as to he enjoyed it.

Nero jumped slightly when he heard one of Dante's swords fall from it's case. After a few moments, he brushed it off as nothing. He turned around, jumping and dropping the note as he came face to face with a demon surrounded by blue mist. Nero felt a lump form in his throat at how close the demon was floating to him. He turned hoping to grab one of Dante's swords but instead ran into another one of the floating demons. Nero swallowed nervously, his senses telling him that the two demons were not here for a fight. He backed away slowly from the one in front of him, moving to run to the side as it shot towards him.

Nero rolled on the floor, standing quickly and breathing heavily. The smell of arousal from the two mist demons was filling the air, making Nero blush when he didn't want to. He spotted the sword that fell from it's case and sprinted towards it. He almost had the hilt in his left hand as one of the demons grabbed his arms and legs, pulling him away from the sword.

;;;

He tried to struggle away from the tentacle-like arms, but froze as one dove into his boxers. A shiver ran down his spine at how cool the tentacle was. He tried to pull away as it rubbed against his growing erection. Nero hated how his body was betraying him and more importantly, betraying Dante. He felt a lump of guilt settle in his stomach at the thought of betraying the elder. He sighed with relief as the tentacle left his boxers, only to cringe at another one sliding into the back and probing at his entrance. The second mist demon moved in front of him, slipping one of it's cold tentacles into the young slayer's boxers as a second moved towards his mouth. Nero clenched his teeth, determined not to allow the demon entrance to his mouth. The demon wrapped it's tentacle around Nero's erection, tugging at it sharply. Nero gasped, giving the demon a chance to shove the tentacle into his mouth and halfway down his throat.

Nero struggled against the two demons as the boxers around his hips were ripped off. His yell was muffled as the demon behind him shoved it's cold tentacle deep into his entrance. The two demons started thrusting into him as their unoccupied tentacles ran across the young hunter's toned body. Nero groaned, trying to stop himself from welcoming their touches but was failing quickly. The tentacle around his erection was now open and taking him in, reminding him of Dante's mouth that had been there a few times before. Nero moaned at the memories of the other hunter's rough hands and hot mouth. He started feeling a growing heat in his lower stomach. The demon behind him hit his prostate, helping grow his nearing release.

Nero was pulled from his blissful thoughts of Dante as the two demons sunk their teeth into each of his shoulders. He screamed, his eyes watering as he tasted a salty liquid running down his throat and a similar warmth pouring into his ass. The demons both ran their tentacles across his erection and balls until Nero bit his lip, cumming silently.

;;;

The demons removed their teeth and let go of the young hunter. Nero hit the ground hard, feeling tears streaming down his face as the demons left. His body was sore and covered in the two mist demon's cum. Nero noticed that he was bleeding heavily from his shoulders and his ass. He must have gotten too lost in his thoughts of Dante to notice how hard the demon was fucking him. _Dante. _He felt a large wave of guilt fall over him at thinking the hunter's name. Nero curled up into a ball, to sore and tired to move from the middle of the floor.

--

Dante wiped the sweat from his forehand as he walked back to his office. He tucked the money he earned from the extermination job back into his pocket. He was glad he had gotten enough money to pay for new clothes for the kid and a little extra. Maybe he could take Nero out to eat tonight instead of phoning for pizza like always. He smiled at the thought of Nero's adorable sleeping face as he neared the door to Devil May Cry.

The smile was quickly wiped from his face as a heavy scent of other demons came from the other side of the door. Dante's eyes narrowed slightly before Nero crossed his mind. He pulled out Ebony and Ivory as he kicked open the door. Dante nearly dropped his guns onto the floor as he saw Nero lying on the floor.

"Nero!" Dante yelled as he threw his twin guns to the floor and ran to the younger slayer. He knelt down, picking up Nero gently. He sighed in relief to see that the kid was alive and just sleeping. The worst had run across his mind when he first saw Nero. Dante cringed slightly as he saw the two large bite marks on the younger hunter's shoulders. Rage filled him along with regret. When he left, he had left Nero defenseless against any demons who found him. The reason why they left him alone before was there was a scent of another demon in the office. But when Dante left, they took the chance to rape the kid. The devil hunter felt like finding and killing the two demons that tried to mark _his _Nero. _His_ mate! The demons had even ignored his claim to the younger half-demon. Then again, most demons didn't care what half-demons did, they just did what they had to get what they wanted.

Dante tried to push away his anger, knowing that he couldn't leave Nero like this. He carefully lifted the younger man, heading up stairs to clean him of the two demon scents. He turned on the water to the shower, quickly stripping himself to help clean Nero. The elder helped set Nero under the water, beginning to worry more as the younger slayer didn't wake. Dante washed away the blood and cum off of his mate, biting his lip in anger at every cut he found on the kid's body.

After he washed the smell and blood off of Nero, Dante crawled into bed with Nero. He pulled the covers up, sighing happily as Nero curled up to him. He knew he would have to find a way to keep Nero closer to him and make sure the demons wouldn't get near him again. And if they did, Dante sore to tear all of them into small bloody parts.

--

Nero moaned softly, curling up to the wonderful warmth under him. Dante's scent flooded his senses, making him fell beyond comfortable. He rubbed himself against the elder slightly, loving the friction that formed between their bodies. After a moment, what had happened after Dante left came to the front of his mind. Nero opened his eyes and pulled away from the elder. He was about to leave the bed when he felt a strong hand grab his devil bringer. He turned to the older man only to have his lips crushed against his.

"Dante, I-" Nero started when they broke apart. Dante put a finger to the younger's lips.

"I'm sorry, Nero. I shouldn't have left you by yourself. It was my fault, not yours. I'm sorry." Dante repeated before crushing his lips to Nero's again. Nero melted into the kiss, wanting to be fucked by the elder again. He wanted Dante to warm up the cold areas that the mist demons had touched.

"If your really that sorry, then fuck me until I can't walk." Nero whispered into Dante's ear. The elder smirked softly, loving the idea.


	6. End of Stage Two: Fuck Before Dinner

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game.

Rated M for Hot Man/Demon Sex and hot man sex in practically every chapter. Meant for extreme Yaoi fangirls only.

--

Chapter Six: End of Stage Two: Fuck Before Dinner

Nero moaned softly, curling up to the wonderful warmth under him. Dante's scent flooded his senses, making him fell beyond comfortable. He rubbed himself against the elder slightly, loving the friction that formed between their bodies. After a moment, what had happened after Dante left came to the front of his mind. Nero opened his eyes and pulled away from the elder. He was about to leave the bed when he felt a strong hand grab his devil bringer. He turned to the older man only to have his lips crushed against his.

"Dante, I-" Nero started when they broke apart. Dante put a finger to the younger's lips.

"I'm sorry, Nero. I shouldn't have left you by yourself. It was my fault, not yours. I'm sorry." Dante repeated before crushing his lips to Nero's again. Nero melted into the kiss, wanting to be fucked by the elder again. He wanted Dante to warm up the cold areas that the mist demons had touched.

"If your really that sorry, then fuck me until I can't walk." Nero whispered into Dante's ear. The elder smirked softly, loving the idea.

--

Nero moaned heavily as Dante pushed him down on the mattress, licking down the younger's chest. He pushed him up lightly, making the elder raise an eyebrow in surprise. He smirked pushing the older man down onto the mattress and straddling him. Nero felt an odd feeling swell inside him at seeing the hunter under him. He almost wanted to take Dante, to make him scream his name while being the one fucked. The younger slayer mentally shook his head. He would save those thoughts for after he got rid of the disgusting feeling that the soul eaters left him with.

Dante noticed the kid's hesitation. He leaned up, kissing him again while grinding the younger hunter's ass softly. He was glad when Nero wrapped his human arm around his shoulders, his devil bringer's claws running roughly along his abs. He moaned loudly when that devil arm wrapped around his erection, stroking it swiftly.

"Nero." Dante moaned into the younger hunter's ear, feeling the kid shiver slightly at his name on the elder's lips. He removed Nero's devil bringer, grabbing his hips and pulling the younger man down roughly on his cock.

Nero threw his head back, moaning as Dante hit his prostate in just one thrust. The elder leaned back, panting heavily and trying to resist slamming into the younger man. He looked up at Nero with lusty eyes. The younger hunter had to hold back himself from cumming at the sight of how alluring Dante's eyes were.

"Ride me, Nero." Nero swallowed at the sexy growl Dante emitted as he bucked into his entrance. He smirked as an idea ran across his mind. The younger hunter leaned back, pulling himself off Dante's erection slowly before sliding down at the same agonizing pace.

Dante growled again, trying to thrust into that tight area but every time Nero would pull up to quickly for him to. After a few attempts to thrust into the younger devil hunter, Dante grew impatient. He grabbed Nero's hips and forced him down onto his erection.

Nero threw his head back again, yelling in pleasure at the elder's loss of patients. He gripped Dante's hands and tried to meet the almost painfully pleasurable thrusts into his prostate. He bit his lip, panting heavily as he felt his devil side trying to trigger.

"Dante! I'm-!" Dante cut him off by flipping him onto the mattress and pushing Nero's knees to his chest. The younger hunter closed his eyes, loving how the position allowed the elder to go deeper into him. Nero's devil arm glowed a bright blue as his last attempt at holding his devil trigger back failed.

Dante smirked as Nero growled for him to go faster, deeper, and rougher. The kid's red eyes told Dante that he no longer needed to hold back in fear of hurting him. He triggered his own devil side and filled Nero's requests, going deeper and hard enough to crush a regular man under his strength. Nero embedded his devil bring into Dante's back, arching and screaming the elder hunter's name. His cum covered both their chests and smeared as Dante continued. The elder renewed his mate mark as he felt himself beginning to climax. After a few more spine breaking thrusts, Dante roared out Nero's name, cumming deeply into his body.

"I love you, Nero." Dante whispered before looking up in the younger slayer's face. He detriggered and sighed sadly, noticing that he had fallen asleep. _Great. I finally get the courage to say it and the kid falls asleep._ He smiled as Nero mumbled softly in his sleep. Dante ran one of his hands through the younger's hair, feeling reluctant to pull out of his warm tight ass. After a few moments, he pulled out and walked down the stairs. He felt like he should have stayed in the room. Finding Nero lying on the floor earlier had shaken him, his first thought being that the kid was dead and it was his fault. He was really glad that he was alright now and he didn't even seem upset about the demons wanting him.

Dante remembered the scents around Nero and growled deeply, anger swelling in his stomach. If he wasn't afraid that more demons would find the younger slayer, he would have gone and trashed every living thing until he could capture those demons. He sat at his desk, glaring at the door and plotting ways to torture the two demons until they begged for death. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Nero walking down the stairs.

Nero woke from the loss of heat of Dante's burning body. He was glad that Dante was downstairs instead of off on another mission. He smiled walking over to him.

Dante looked up, smiling to see the kid. He set his feet on the desk in their normal position and remembered what he wanted to do before all this happened.

"Hey, kid. How about we head out to eat tonight?" The elder glanced at the clock, glad to see that they had not fucked though dinner, even if Dante would have preferred Nero for dinner any night. The younger hunter leaned over the desk, smiling.

"As long as it's not a pizza place, I'm in." Nero said, happy to have anything to eat besides cold pizza. Dante grinned before looking down at himself and Nero.

"First of all, we should get dressed. We don't want to go someplace nice while we're naked." Nero blushed, looking down and realizing that neither of them had gotten dressed before heading to the main office area. Thank goodness Trish and Lady were not there.

"Y-yeah." Nero said, blushing and looking away from Dante's naked form, trying not to get aroused again. Dante smiled before standing up and heading towards the stairs. He couldn't help himself when he past Nero, slapping him lightly on the ass.

Nero jumped, blushing more as he watched Dante's ass as he walked up the stairs and into his room. The young slayer wondered how the elder's ass would feel around his cock again as he followed him to get his clothes. He smirked as he made a decision to find out soon and have Dante be submissive to him for once.

--


	7. Stage Three: Attempt at Domination

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game.

Rated M for Hot Man/Demon Sex and hot man sex in practically every chapter. Meant for extreme Yaoi fangirls only.

Sorry for the late update!

--

Chapter 7: Stage Three: Attempt at Domination

Nero waited at the bottom of the steps, deciding to not wear his coat at the restaurant. He was beginning to think that they wouldn't be going as he waited for Dante. The young devil slayer was ready to leave without him when he heard the door to the elder's room open.

"What do ya think, kid?" Dante asked, standing at the top of the steps dressed in black pants and a red dress shirt. Nero was shocked that Dante even had any clothes like that. He half expected him to walk down the steps in jeans and no shirt.

Dante smirked, the scent of the younger slayer's maturing growing stronger telling him that he succeeded in the first part of his plan to seduce the kid into bed after dinner. He strolled down the stairs, making sure to sway his hips slightly. By the end of the night, Nero would be begging him to fuck him.

--

Nero blushed lightly as they walked to Dante's motorcycle hand-in-hand, which Dante had to convince him to do after they left the restaurant. The younger hunter had been surprised at the fact that they not only didn't go to a pizza place but went to a very luxurious four star restaurant. He knew Dante must have taken quiet a few jobs to pay for the meal. Nero had not been able to stop blushing through out the whole night. To say the least, he was impressed. The younger man had also felt very out of place, well more than usual, because he had dressed in the clothing he normally wore on missions and jobs.

He had noticed a feeling of butterflies in his stomach earlier. Whether it was the fancy restaurant or Dante, he didn't know.

"You're pretty quiet kid." Nero snapped out of his thoughts when the elder's voice cut into his mind. He turned his head to see Dante smirking at him. His cheeks tinted red again at seeing the older hunter. He smiled back before looking away and scratching his nose in an attempt to hide his blush.

Dante's smirk widened, he loved how cute Nero looked when he was embarrassed. He could barely wait to see that face moaning under him again. He was already restraining himself from taking the younger man in the parking lot. He was glad when he noticed his motorcycle sitting next to a red sports car. Dante let go of Nero's hand to grab the bikes keys from his pocket. He sat down on the bike, winking and motioning for Nero to ride behind him.

Nero bit his lip slightly as he sat behind the elder hunter, the urge to take Dante himself building inside him again. He wrapped his arms around the older man as the bike started.

"You're going to fall off if you don't get closer." Dante teased. Nero looked down to see he had sat at the very end of the bike's seat in order to not get aroused by the elder.

"Shut up, old man." Nero said, trying to cover up his growing embarrassment. He moved closer to Dante, biting his lip again as his groin rubbed against the elder's ass. He hoped to hell he didn't notice his arousal.

Dante smirked as he felt the kid lean his head against his back. If Nero was trying to hide the problem in his pants, he had failed. Dante speed out of the parking lot, wanting to get back to Devil May Cry as soon as possible.

--

The second the motorcycle was turned off, the two hunters started battling for dominance through rough kisses. Dante pushed Nero into the wall just outside the devil hunting office, struggling to keep control of the wet kiss their lips were locked in. He grabbed the crotch of Nero's pants, making the younger moan. Taking advantage of the moment of weakness, Dante opened the door to the office, almost throwing the young slayer inside before closing the door behind them. He locked the door before turning around, only to have Nero kiss him again.

Nero couldn't control himself anymore. He had to stop himself from trying to unzip Dante's pants when he was driving home three times. He wanted the elder and his maturing wasn't going to let him leave the hunter without fucking him senseless. His devil bringer ripped Dante's dress shirt when he was trying to unbutton it, making him decide to tear it all off.

"Aw, that was my only good shirt." Dante muttered as Nero started kissing his neck. He didn't really care for the red dressy shirt. He was kind of glad it was torn so he couldn't wear the prissy thing again. Dante pushed Nero down onto the couch, grabbing the kids ass right after and grinding their clothed erections together.

Nero bit his lip for the umpteenth time that night, feeling that if they didn't hurry up he would cum before his pants were even off. He unzipped Dante's pants as the elder pulled off his coat, hoodie, and shirt. The younger hunter moaned loudly when the older man licked his chest, nipping at a nipple occasionally.

Dante quickly unzipped and yanked off Nero's pants along with his own. Dante was about to kiss the younger again but Nero had other plans. The devil hunter grunted in surprise as the man he was going to fuck pushed him down onto the couch, grinding his erection onto his ass. _Damn. Kid's already reached this stage._ Dante thought, half wanting Nero's maturing to last longer. He sighed inwardly. _The quicker I let him do it, the quicker I can kill all the demons who touched him before._

Nero was surprised when he felt Dante open his legs and wrap them around his waist. He was about to pull away and ask when he felt the elder grab his erection.

"D-dante…what are you-AH!" Nero moaned loudly as Dante impaled himself on his arousal. The younger hunter panted at how tight the elder was. He felt his release come closer as the hunter's tight entrance seemed to beg him to cum.

Dante winced as he forced the kid inside of him. To be honest, he had underestimated the younger slayer's size. He breathed deeply for a moment before thrusting up to Nero.

"Move, kid." Dante growled through the pain. Nero snapped out of his slight pleasurable daze and pulled nearly all the way out of the elder. He slammed back in, moaning at the feeling of the devil hunter. Dante moaned loudly as he felt Nero brush against a sensitive bundle of nerves. "Do that again." Dante said, bucking up to the younger man as he thrust back in. Nero sped up his pace, already feeling both his devil side and release coming. He closed his eyes to try and focus on not hurting the elder.

His eyes snapped back open as he felt claws digging into his chest. Dante had let go of his devil trigger earlier than normal. Nero shrugged it off and let go of his own, noticing how much tighter Dante was around him in his trigger. The younger half-devil slammed into the elder half-devil harder and tried not to lose his rhythm. After a few more moans and growls from the elder, Nero couldn't help but lose his rhythm trying to release that coil that was roaring below his navel. After a few more thrusts, he let go cumming inside of Dante. He bit the elder's neck, something inside him telling him to do so.

Nero was going to rest but Dante pulled him out of his entrance, forcing the younger man onto all fours. He noticed that the elder had not cum yet and yelled in pleasure as the elder hunter slammed into his ass, starting a punishing pace. Nero couldn't catch his breath as each thrust forced a scream of pleasure and pain from his lips. His devil bringer tore tracks into the furniture below them as he felt a second release build inside him.

"Nero." Dante growled into the younger's ear, making him shiver. He reached around and grabbed Nero's hardening erection, stroking him roughly. He thrust into Nero once more before cumming deeply inside him, growling his mate's name.

"Dante!" The younger slayer screamed, orgasming for a second time on Dante's hand and the couch. He laid his head down on the couch, more tired than he had ever thought possible. Nero smiled softly as Dante nuzzled the back of his neck, his stubble rubbing against his pale skin as both detriggered.

Dante felt relieved yet sad as the sweet scent that had been driving him crazy for days, finally faded into the kid's normal attractive smell. He kissed the mate mark on Nero's neck fondly, smirking as he felt blood drip from his own mark. Nero muttered something softly and sleepily.

"What was that, Nero?" Dante asked. The younger slayer turned his head and smiled.

"I said, you too." Dante raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I heard what you said earlier today." Nero smiled and said honestly, "I love you too." Dante smiled happily as he nuzzled the younger man's mark again.

"So that's why you marked me as yours." Dante said. It was Nero's turn to raise an eyebrow. The older man pointed to the mark on his neck. "You gave me a mark, claiming that I was yours." Nero blushed deeply, remembering that he had bitten the elder. He looked away, still blushing and trying to hide it.

"So, we're… mates now?" He asked, secretly hoping that was what the mark meant.

"Yeah. The demons will leave you alone now too. The scents gone. Your maturing is done." Dante leaned up so the younger devil slayer could lie on his back.

"Already? I thought it was going to be much longer." Nero said, feeling confused.

"You marked me, so it's done. The whole thing is about finding a mate and you got one now." Dante winked at him before leaning down and kissing him softly on the lips. Nero kissed back, feeling that he was starting to get addicted to the elder's hot and sweet kisses.

Dante pulled away after a moment, the scent from earlier coming back to his senses. He felt rage boil in his chest again as the soul eaters presence was near-by.

"I have to go, kid. Sorry." He kissed Nero again before grabbing his pants. "I have a job to do and I don't think it's going to wait." Nero pouted softly and sat up.

"How long will you be gone?" He asked, grabbing his own pants. Dante pulled on his clothes and grabbed his weapons.

"I'll just be an hour or so. Stay inside for a little bit, just in case your maturing scent is still lingering around." Dante kissed the kid's cheek before walking out the doors of his office. Nero smiled sadly, missing the elder hunter already.

--


	8. Stress Relievers and Pizza Delivery

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game.

Rated M for Hot Man Sex in practically every chapter. Meant for extreme Yaoi fangirls only.

--

Chapter 8: Stress Relievers and Pizza Delivery

Dante smiled happily as he wiped sweat of his forehead, smearing the soul eaters' blood that he was drenched in. He felt much better now that all the demons who had even thought of going near Nero were gone. The devil hunter wondered if the younger hunter was up for another round as he walked back to the Devil May Cry.

When he opened the door, Nero was leaning over the desk on the phone. The younger slayer raised an eyebrow as Dante walked in and dropped his weapons next to the couch, which was still in disrepair due to their earlier activities.

"Who ya calling, kid?" Dante asked, walking up to Nero as he took off his bloody coat.

"I thought you would want dessert after your job." Nero said as the person he was calling picked up the phone.

"Pizza 1. How may I help you?" The teenage male voice asked on the other line.

"What do you want, Dante?" Nero asked. Dante smirked, hugging the younger slayer from behind and nuzzling his neck.

"Do they have Nero pizza?" Dante asked. The younger snorted at the lame joke. "Well, are you going to ask them?" Nero rolled his eyes at the old man's attempts at getting him riled up.

"We'll take a large pepperoni and-" Nero held his breath to prevent himself from squeaking, the thought of making such a noise made him want to kick himself. He attempted to speak again as he tried to force Dante's hand out of his pants. Dante smirked into his neck as grabbed Nero's growing erection, earning a strangled moan. "-and a large cheese pizza." The younger slayer quickly said before moving the phone away from his lips for a moment, moaning Dante's name as the elder started stroking him.

"Will that be all, sir?" The man on the other end asked. Nero bit his lip again, feeling that he should hang up the phone before the teenager on the other end heard what Dante was doing to him. He breathing hitched as he felt the elder hunter behind him lightly grind his ass.

"Y-yeah." Nero stuttered slightly, blushing at how the elder man didn't care about the possibility of them being caught. He stopped himself from moaning into the receiver again as Dante undid the button and zipper on his jeans, making sure to rub his crotch in doing so.

"What's your address, sir?" The voice on the phone asked. Nero was getting nervous. He started grinding back against Dante as the older man yanked down his jeans, still stroking his erection roughly.

"At the end of Sixty-six slum avenue….at the Devil May Cry Office." The younger slayer swallowed as he heard Dante taking off his clothing. He hoped that the teen on the other end would hang up soon.

"Your pizza will be there in twenty minutes." Nero thanked the man on the other line before slamming the phone down and turning towards the older devil hunter, only to have his lips crushed against the elder's. The younger man moaned loudly as Dante grabbed his ass, forcing him to wrap his legs around the elder's waist. Dante ground their erections together, making both hunters moan lowly. Dante pushed Nero into the desk, knocking over the phone and a few magazines in the process. He ran his fingers teasingly over Nero's hard flesh, reveling in the soft and needy moans coming from his lover.

The younger man grabbed his silver hair, pulling the older man deeper into the kiss. Their tongues battled each other in arousing motions, each wanting to be the dominate of the other. Nero finally let the devil hunter win, moaning as Dante seemed to caress his mouth softly. He was so caught up in the soft yet deep kiss that he didn't notice Dante positioning himself to thrust into his entrance. His eyes shot open and he tore away from the kiss to cry out in pleasure as the elder entered him quickly, hitting his prostate in one thrust. The older hunter pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into Nero, never missing the kid's prostate. Nero's devil bringer carved groves into the desk's oak as Dante continued to fuck him. He couldn't help but moan and cry out in pleasure at every thrust and touch of the older slayer.

Dante grabbed Nero's chin forcing the younger man to lock eyes with him. Nero's blue eyes held such lust and need that he felt control slip from him at just the sight of the kid's eyes. He gripped the younger slayer's hips, thrusting deeper and harder into that tight entrance. Dante kissed Nero again, loving being this close to him and being the only one to see Nero like this.

"D-dante…I-!" Nero cried out, feeling a familiar sensation of release forming below his navel. Dante nodded, feeling the same building in his own lower stomach. He lifted Nero's legs onto his shoulders, thrusting deeper into the younger hunter.

Nero couldn't take much more as he felt the elder slayer move to lick and nip at his neck. He screamed Dante's name as he came onto their chests. The elder man wasn't far behind as he slammed a few more times into Nero's tight ass before orgasming into the younger man.

The only sound in the room was the two slayer's panting, both trying to slow their breathing. A loud knocking came from the heavy doors of Devil May Cry.

"Pizza Delivery!" The same voice from the phone call said. Dante pulled out of Nero, walking to the door as if he wasn't naked and covered in cum. He opened the door and smiled at the teen standing their. The teenager's eyes widened as he noticed Dante's lack of clothing. The devil hunter took the pizza's from the boy's arms.

"Put it on my tab." Dante said, grinning as he shut the door. He turned to see Nero looking at him like he was mad. Dante only smiled back and opened one of the pizza boxes. "Up for more dessert, love?"

--

The End

I already have a new plot for another DantexNero story so don't worry about not having any DxN smut.


End file.
